Naruto di Indonesia: Garagara Main PS
by Angel Ruii
Summary: ./HUMOR GARING/. Naruto anaknya bandel! Dia tidak mau belajar, dan dia malah main PS! Padahal, besok akan ada ujian. Seperti apakah ceritanya? ./AUTHOR SEKEDAR ISENG BIKIN/.


(A/N) Yosh, aku bikin yang baru. CUMA SEKEDAR **ISENG**! Perhatian, **ISENG**! Tujuanku bikin fic ini **cuma buat nambah2in jumlah fic di My Stories list**. Muahaha! *dipukul*

Yaaakk…

_Title: Naruto di Indonesia: Gara-gara Main PS._

_Disclaimer: Aku.__**Mas Kish**__ngasih anime Naruto ke aku, lho! :p *dihajar Mas Kish*._

_Rated: K+ aja deh!_

_Genre: Drama (iseng) *dengan sedikit taburan humor garing di dalamnya*._

_Warning:_**CUMA ISENG**_, garing, OOC, typo(s) *mungkin*, dll._

**ATTENTION!: MAAF KALO GAK LUCU!**

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! (Pesan: kalo gak suka, gak perlu baca!)

* * *

Naruto di Indonesia: Gara-gara main PS © Angel Ruii

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, di mana biasanya orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan rutinitas dan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Terkadang pun juga ada yang marah-marah karena akan kembali lelah akibat kembalinya aktifitasnya itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan para bocah-bocah ingusan – yang sekarang tengah sibuk bersenda-gurau bersama. Ya, mereka memang selalu menikmati hari-harinya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Tulalit Tulalit! (?)

Bel tanda masuk pun telah berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya. Semua anak-anak pun sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, guru mereka – Anko Mitarashi – masuk.

"Selamat pagi, ya, anak-anak!" sapa Anko.

"Pagiiiiii~!" balas mereka.

"Pagi ini cerah 'kan, anak-anak?" tanya Anko disertai dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak membangkitkan gairah.

"Enggak, Bu! Sekarang langit gelap – mendung. Mau hujan." jawab salah satu murid ingusannya itu. Anko sweatdropped.

"Err… Ya udah. Sekarang, diabsen dulu, ya! Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hadir!"

"Adiknya – Naruko Uzumaki?"

"Bolos!" jawab Naruto yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

PLAK BUAGH DUESH DUENG JDEER JDUAAR BLETUK pret!

"Aku hadir, kok, Bu!" jawab Naruko setelah puas membuat Naruto bonyok dengan suksesnya – yang juga ditambahkan bonus kentut dengan bau yang sangat semerbak itu. Bau kentut tersebut berhasil membuat semua penghuni kelas tepar tak berdaya berjama'ah di tempatnya. Bahkan, nyamuk dari radius 1 km pun ikut kelepek-kelepek mencium bau itu.

"Ugh… Shi-Shikamaru Nara?" panggil Anko setelah sadar dari keteparannya.

"Ngrooooook… zzzzz… ngroooonk… zzzzz… ngroo – buah! Pyeh pyeh! Hoekh!" Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur dengan pulas itu langsung terbangun dan muntah dengat penuh penghayatan – karena Temari menyumpel mulut Shikamaru dengan kaos kaki yang digunakannya – yang juga belum dicuci selama 2 bulan.

"Shika, kalau mau tidur, di kasur! Bukan di meja! Noh, liat! Udah ada 'karya seni' (baca: iler) di atas mejamu!" kata Temari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 'karya seni' Shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi – Shikamaru Nara?"

"Hoaaaaaammh, hadir." Jawab Shikamaru dengan malas sambil menguap lebar. Untungnya saja tidak ada lalat, nyamuk, gajah(?), dan kawan-kawan lainnya yang tidak masuk mulutnya.

"Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha?" panggil Anko. Entah kenapa, wajah Anko sedikit merona merah saat memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Hadir." jawab Sasuke datar, dingin, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Kemudian, si bla bla bla bla bla…"

.

Yap, acara pengabsenan pun selesai. Mereka pun kemudian belajar dengan (sok) memperhatikan. Setelah selesai memperhatikan (baca: acting) penjelasan Anko, semua pun menulis.

Naruto masih agak bodoh dan ceroboh meski pun sudah kelas 6. Bayangkan saja, kata "Kejahatan" salah menjadi "Kehajatan", dan kata "Kesehatan" salah menjadi "Kesetanan". Itulah salah satu kecerobohannya. Untung saja, Anko cepat-cepat menegur dan memberi tahu letak kesalahannya.

.

"Iya, anak-anak. Ada sedikit pengumuman. Besok, sekali lagi – BESOK, kalian bakal ngehadapin ujian mendadak." kata Anko. Semua murid histeris (baca: lebay) mendengar pengumuman itu – kecuali Sasuke. Dia tetap memasang wajah datar tak berbentuknya. (?)

Ting tong ting tong tulalit tulalit pretetetet! (?)

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan semakin tidak elitnya.

"Yah, karena bel udah bunyi, kalian boleh pulang." Lalu semua pulang.

Angel Ruii

Di rumah si Duo Uzumaki – di kamar Naruto.

"Huh… Besok ujian… Padahal 'kan aku lagi males banget belajaaar! Hah… Dunia – _hidup segan, mati tak mau_! Ckckck…" keluh Naruto.

"Ih, dasar kakak! Pasti aja males! Coba kutebak, kalau main sama main PS kakak enggak males, 'kan?" tanya Naruko dengan sok-nya.

"Ya pastilah, Dek!" Naruko muntah mendengar kata "Dek".

"Ah, dasar kakak. Yasud, aku mau ke kamarku dulu, ya! Mau belajar. Kakak enggak perlu ikut!" Naruko pun pergi.

'_Siapa juga yang minat ikut coba…?'_ batin Naruto sweatdropped.

"HUAAAAAAAAAH! MALES BELAJAAAAAAAAR!" teriak Naruto. Apa kalian tahu bahwa teriakkan toa Naruto dapat menyebabkan tuli, kanker, serangan jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan? (?). Kurasa kalian tahu itu.

"Hmm, daripada belajar, mending main PS aja dah! Lagian, belajar sih gampang… bisa kapan aja…" gumam Naruto yang kemudian langsung serius 'melahap' kaset-kaset game dan permainannya.

.

.

Pukul 14.00 siang.

"NARUTOOO!" seru teman-temannya dari luar rumah dengan nada seperti meneriakki orang yang telah meninggal.

Naruko lalu keluar rumah, menghadap sang peneriak. "Apa? Ada apa?" jawab Naruko.

"Yeh! Siapa juga yang manggil kamu? Geer banget dah… Kita 'kan manggil Naruto, bukan kamu, Naruko!" ujar Sasuke.

"A-ah, Kak Sasuke, ma-maaf, ya? Kayaknya ada yang salah sama telingaku…" kata Naruko gugup dengan sedikit merona saat melihat Sasuke tepat berada di depan hidungnya. Lalu Naruko berlari ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan malu.

_'Kenapa sih banyak cewek yang – kalau ada aku pasti wajahnya merah? Apa jangan-jangan karena aku ini tampan, pinter – jenius, cool, menggoda selera, baik hati, suka menolong dan suka menabung, ya? Ckckck… Udah gitu, si Naruko bukannya disuruh masuk, malah dibiarin di luar…'_ batin Sasuke sambil narsis.

"Okeh, panggil lagi, yok?" ajak Kiba. Semua mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang…

PRET, BROTOTOTOTOTT!

Dan tak sengaja, Chouji jadi kentut kelepasan. Semua tepar.

"Eh, sorry, enggak ketahan, nih!"

"…"

Setelah sadar dari keteparannya, semua kembali menarik napas.

"NARUTOOO!" seru mereka lagi.

Naruko keluar.

'_Buju buset, malah si Naruko lagi yang keluar? Capek deh!'_ batin Sasuke dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Naruko mendengus, sebal. "Ugh, udah lah jangan teriak-teriak mulu! Sini, masuk! Ke kamarnya kakak, sana!"

Semua masuk. Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka masuk,

"Eh, Kiba,"

"Apa, Chou?"

"Shikamaru mana?"

"Eh, tadi 'kan bareng kita!"

"Enggak ada!"

"Huh? Eh, waaaahh! Shikamaru ketiduran di luar, nih!" Kiba kembali ke luar rumah.

"Shika! Shika! Bangun, dodol!" seru Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan (dan bahkan hampir melemparnya) untuk membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hoaaaaamm, iyah!"

.

Kamar Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa?" balas Naruto sambil tetap serius melahap habis permainannya.

"Belajar bareng, yuk?" ajak Chouji.

"Ah, males! Tanggung nih lagi seru-serunya main PS, tau!"

"Huh? 'Kan besok mau ujian! Emangnya kamu enggak akan belajar?" tanya Kiba.

"Alaaaaaa… Belajar sih gampang!"

"Yasud."

Semua pulang.

…

"Kiba!"

"Apa lagi, Chou?"

"Shikamaru ke mana lagi?"

"Huh? Emang dia enggak ada lagi?" Kiba (sok) histeris.

"Enggak!"

"Waaaaah, firasatku bilang, Shikamaru ketiduran di rumahnya Naruto!" Kiba sweatdropped. _'Dasar anak nyusahin…'_

Kiba kembali ke rumah Naruto, sedangkan yang lainnya tetap pulang alias tidak ikut.

Kembali ke rumah Naruto.

Kiba nyelonong masuk ke rumah Naruto dan langsung ke TKP. Lalu, Kiba mendapatkan Shikamaru tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU!"

BRAK.

Kali ini, Kiba benar-benar melemparnya. Tapi sayang, Shikamaru ngoroknya malah makin keras. Naruto sih sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka. Dia benar-benar masih serius dengan permainan yang sedang dilahapnya, sambil memikirkan mangsa selanjutnya.

"Aduh, Mak! Shika parah banget… Terpaksa sudah aku gendong dia. Huft, semoga orang-orang enggak ngira kalau aku ini generasi selanjutnya dari Mbah Surip… Pokoknya, aku enggak akan pernah mau ngajak-ngajak dia lagi!" gumam Kiba sambil menggendongnya.

.

Jam 16.00 sore.

Sasuke dkk dateng lagi ke rumah Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!" Mereka kembali meneriakkinya dengan nada seperti meneriakki orang yang telah meninggal.

_Krik krik krik nyooos!_

Sepi.

"Weh, tumben Naruko enggak keluar, ya! Biasanya dia yang keluar… Hahaha…" gumam Sasuke ketawa hambar.

"Kayaknya dia kapok." kata Neji.

"NARUTOOO!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka menyeru nama itu.

Dan keluarlah Naruko.

'_Buah! Ternyata keluar juga…'_ batin Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Udah. Dibilangin. Enggak. Usah. Teriak. Teriak. Dan. Masuk. Aja. Sana!" desis Naruko yang sama sekali tak menakutkan.

Lalu mereka masuk dan menuju kamarnya Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Apa? Ah! Waduh! Iiih! Awas, kau! Kubalas! Ciaaat! Yeah, mati kau! Jangan berani lawan Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan sedunia ini, dong! Itu tuh balasan buat yang nekat! Cuih! Hahaha…" Naruto masih serius melahap bagiannya.

'_Huh? Apanya tang 'tampan sedunia'? Tampan sedunia lain, kalee! Udah jelas kalau yang paling tampan sedunia ini Sasuke Uchiha! Ckckck…'_ batin Sasuke. "Naruto!"

"Eh, Teme! Ngapain ke sini lagi?" Masih tetap fokus dengan PS tercintanya.

"Main, yuk? Main apa aja, deh! Tapi yang penting, kita main bola!"

"Udah kubilang, MALES. Tanggung lagi main PS, nih!"

"Buju buset! Main PS mulu! Yasud lah!" Mereka pun pergi.

.

Jam 17.00 sore.

Tampak Kushina sedang menyiapkan senampan cemilan beserta dengan minuman ringannya. Dia pun lalu naik ke lantai dua – menuju kamar Naruto.

Tok tok tok.

Kushina mengetuk kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, buka pintunya! Ini cemilanmu!" seru Kushina.

"Buka aja, Ma! Enggak dikunci, kok!" balas Naruto, yang tentunya masih sibuk mengotak-atik stik PS-nya. Kushina masuk dan kemudian meletakkan nampan berisi cemilan dan minuman itu – yang bahkan tak dianggap oleh Naruto. Kushina lalu keluar.

.

Jam 18.00 malam.

Naruto masih serius dan sibuk beraktifitas bersama PS bututnya!

Kushina yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih bermain dengan santai langsung menghampirinya – di kamarnya.

"Naruto! Kamu ini gimana, sih? Main PS mulu daritadi! Belajar, dong! Besok 'kan kamu ujian, dodol!" perintah Kushina berteriak sambil melotot.

"Eh, Ma! Jangan melotot, dong! Aku cuma mau bilang: Hati-hati matanya copot kalau terus-terusan melotot!" kata Naruto ceplas-ceplos. Mendengar itu, Kushina semakin melotot.

"Urgh! SANA BELAJAR! Besok kamu kan ujiaaaaan!" Kushina frustasi.

"Eh, kok Mama tau, sih, kalau besok aku ujian? Aku 'kan enggak ngasih tau ke Mama…" tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah! Mama gitu, lho~! Kembali ke topik. Kamu ini harus belajar, tau! Mau sampai kapan kamu tunda niat belajarmu?" ceramah Kushina.

"Sampai kapan juga boleh, kok, Ma! Yang penting, asyik…"

"Ah! Kamu ini mau jadi anak bodoh, ya? Enggak mau, 'kan?"

"Iya…"

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…!"

"Iya…"

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…!"

"HUH!" Naruto mulai merasa kesal plus terganggu. Naruto menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan mulai menoleh ke sana ke mari. _'Nah, itu ada popcorn!'_ Naruto pun membawa dua biji popcorn dan lalu menyelipkannya di telinganya sebagai sumpelan.

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…!"

"Hehehehehe…" Dia tidak bisa mendengar ceramahan Kushina – yang disertai dengan muncrat dengan indahnya. Naruto pun merasa menang. _'Yes, aku jadi enggak bisa dengar ceramahan Mama! Cihuyy~'_ batin Naruto.

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…! Hosh… hosh… Ah, capek!" Kushina yang merasa lelah pun meninggalkan Naruto. (Lagu Backsound: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS).

Naruto tertawa laknat dan kembali bermain dengan santainya.

.

Jam 00.00 tengah malam.

Uzumaki bandel itu masih bermain. Dia begadang! Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan matanya yang memintanya untuk tidur. Dia juga tak mempedulikan suara-suara aneh malam itu.

…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar jeritan dari kamar Naruko. Kushina terbangun, mendengar teriakkan Naruko.

"Minato, Minato!" Kushina membangunkan Minato.

"Eng… Huaaah, ada apa?"

"Naruko! Naruko menjerit!"

"Ah? Kenapa?"

"Enggak tau!"

Minato lalu mengecek ke kamar Naruko. Terlihatlah Naruko yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dan dingin. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Hidungnya mengembang dan mengeluarkan darah.

"AH! NARUKO!" Minato histeris melihat keadaan yang sangat tidak elit pada Naruko.

"Wah, kayaknya Naruko begadang…" gumam Kushina.

…

Kamar Naruto.

"Huh? Perasaan tadi ada teriakkan, deh. Ah, biarin aja dah! Okeh, lanjuuut~" Naruto kemudian melanjutkan acara main PS-nya.

…

Sreeett… Sreeett…

Suster Ngesot! Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa kini ada Suster Ngesot di kamarnya…

Suster itu lalu ngesot ke samping kirinya Naruto. Dia ingin menakut-nakuti Naruto. Namun sayang, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan – sehingga dia tak bisa melihat wajah nista Suster Ngesot di samping kirinya.

Suster itu mendengus kesal. Lalu dia ngesot ke samping kanan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto memalingkan wajah ke kiri. Suster semakin kesal. Dia kembali ngesot ke samping kiri. Lagi-lagi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Suster itu tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus seperti itu, begitu juga Naruto, terus memalingkan wajahnye ke arah yang berlawanan. Tentu saja, masih sambil fokus dengan PS-nya.

Suster itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Suster lalu berdiri. (?)

"Ah! Sebel sebel sebel! Masa' aku enggak dianggap, sih? Capek deh! Pegel pula! Kuyakin, aku pasti keringetan! Ah, bener! Ketiakku sampai bau begini! Aaah, bete! Pulang aja, ah!"

Sang Suster Ngesot itu lalu pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan atau memisahkan Naruto dari PS-nya…

.

Jam 02.00 dini hari.

"Huft, seru banget! Main PS-nya udahan, ah!" gumam Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Btw, sekarang jam berapa, ya? AH! JAM 02.00! AKU BELUM BELAJAR BUAT UJIAAAAN! Pokoknya sekarang aku harus belajaaar!"

Naruto lalu belajar sampai akhirnya dia tertidur…

Angel Ruii

Pagi harinya.

"Kakak, Kakak!" Naruko berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas – yang juga sambil ngiler dan membentuk sebuah 'pulau' yang sangat besar di bantalnya.

"Huh, si Kakak enggak bangun juga!" Naruko berpikir. Lalu dia meninggalkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruko kembali dengan membawa seember air.

BYUUUUR!

"Buah! Eh copot! Eh banjir! Eh langit! Eh bacot! Eh langit banyak bacot copot jadi banjir! Emak ayam kampung lewat di selokan! Eh eh banjir banjir oii jadi banjiiir banyak air banjir banjir! Hujan hujan juga boleeeh!" Naruto latah, Naruko sweatdropped.

"Kakak, bangun! Cepet siap-siap!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia bangun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang berkutu(?) itu. Dia mengambil handuk, dan dia pun lalu jebar-jebur(?).

.

"Naruto, sarapan dulu!" suruh Kushina.

"Ah, enggak perlu lah! Aku udah mau telat! Aku pergiii…!" Naruto lalu berlari, pergi.

"Kakaaaaaaaak, tunggu akuuuuuuuu!" seru Naruko – yang sama sekali tidak dianggap.

... Kushina kebingungan. "Eng, emangnya laki-laki bisa _telat_…?" gumamnya bodoh.

.

Di sekolah – kelas VI A.

"Yap, ini soal-soal ujiannya. Kerjain yang bener!" perintah Anko sambil menyebarkan kertas ujian.

Semua mengerjakan ujian itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat pusing. Dia tampak sulit untuk berpikir.

Dia sudah memasang pose-pose berpikir dengan aneh selama waktu ujian berlangsung. Bibir maju beberapa cm, kedua matanya menyipit, hidungnya kempes(?), alisnya longgar(?), dan kedua jari telunjuknya berada pada kedua pelipisnya.

Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lebay. Dia juga sempat mempraktikkan "Mencontek Ala Mr. Bean" – yang akhir-akhirnya juga digetok Anko dan si korban.

.

"Yap, kumpulin! Waktunya udah selesai." Semua lalu mengumpulkannya.

.

"Nah, semuanya udah dinilai. Sekarang, nilainya mau diumumin…" Anko menarik napas sebentar. "… Kiba Inuzuka: 5,2."

"Huuu! Dasar bodoh! Otakmu kecil banget, sih?" ejek Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga: 7,1."

"Huuu! Yang katanya pinter sama belajar tuh nilainya cuma segitu? Huh, dasar! Main bola mulu!" ejek Naruto.

"Chouji Akimichi: 4,3."

"Huuu! Nilaimu kurang kecil, ya Chouji!" ejek Naruto.

"Dan, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…"

Selama itu, Naruto terus mengejek-ngejek orang yang nilainya diumumkan.

"Dan terakhir, Naruto Uzumaki: 0,5!"

"HUUUUUU! BISA AJA KE ORANG LAIN! TERNYATA NILAINYA LEBIH KAMPRET GITU! DASAR, MAIN PS MULU, SIH! HUUUUUU!" ejek semua penghuni kelas. Naruto watados dan malu sendiri.

Angel Ruii

TOOKKK!

Kushina memukul kepala Naruto dengan panci.

"Tuh, 'kan! Udah dibilangin harus belajar! Rasain tuh nilaimu jelek gitu! Mau pinter? Makanya belajar!"

Naruto mengangguk sedih. Dia telah menyesal karena dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi lebih giat belajar dan selalu mendengarkan nasihat orang lain.

.

.

* * *

The End

* * *

(A/N) Nah, gimana? Garing banget, ya? Maklum, author lagi stress dan jadi gak bisa ngelucu. Lagian, ini fic CUMA SEKEDAR ISENG-ISENG. Tujuan aslinya sih cuma buat nambah-nambahin jumlah di My Stories list doang… Muahaha! *gak becus*

Terus, alasan aku pake judul "Naruto di Indonesia" itu karena DI SINI ADA SUSTER NGESOT. Suster ngesot kan hantu Indonesia. Yasud, jadilah "Naruto di Indonesia". XD

Yap, karena udah baca, kalian harus REVIEW~! Kalo gak review, aku getok kalian! *digetok duluan*.


End file.
